Bed Rest
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Prompt - Alex goes overboard doting on Jo when she's placed on bedrest & drives her nuts
**A/N - I've recently joined Tumblr (serendipity-cullen for those interested, lol) and I'm taking prompts just for little stories to break up my longer chaptered ideas lol If you're not on Tumblr, but would like to send me a prompt, feel free to message me here :)**

 **Also, the 'Wilson' part is intentional cause Jo strikes me as one to keep her maiden name lol**

* * *

 **Prompt - Alex goes overboard doting on Jo when she's placed on bedrest & drives her nuts**

* * *

Bed Rest

"Alex, I'm fine, really," Jo Wilson sighed heavily as her husband threw open the door to the loft. "You can put me down."

"Arizona said bedrest, so you're on bedrest," Alex replied stubbornly, stepping into the loft with his eight month pregnant wife in his arms.

"I can walk ten steps to the couch!"

"You're going to bed."

The brunette shook her head as he took her to the bed, easing her onto the comforter gently. As frustrating as he was, it was totally hot that he was able to carry her around, despite the extra forty pounds she'd packed on. "Did I throw your back out?"

"Oh yeah, you're such a lard ass," he teased before shutting the door and moving to the kitchen. "Do you need anything? Something to drink? A snack?"

"An apple would be nice," Jo admitted, watching as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, washed it, and retrieved the apple slicer. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Robbins is covering for me," the surgeon answered before throwing the slices of apple into a bowl. "Do you need anything else? Hey, what are you doing?" he frowned as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm moving to the couch so I can watch tv."

"No, you're not, stay right there," he instructed before heading towards the television.

"Alex!" Jo exclaimed. "What are you going to do?! Move the freaking tv?"

"Yep."

"The cord isn't long enough!"

"There's an outlet over there," he pointed, then proceeded to yank the cords from the wall.

His wife shook her head. What in the world was she going to do with? Alex had been calm for the most part during her pregnancy, but now that Arizona put her on bedrest due to a slight elevation of her blood pressure, he was acting like a crazy father instead of an educated doctor. "Ow," she winced as she removed her shoes.

"Are you okay?" Alex panicked, moving to her side at the speed of light. "I've got it, I've got it," he swatted her hand away, removing her shoes gently. "What's wrong?"

"My legs are sore," she complained, looking to her round belly. "The extra weight is really taking a toll on me."

"That extra weight is what our daughter needs," he smiled affectionately, putting his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing now?" she asked as he fussed about, gathering the extra pillows from the closet.

"Let's elevate your legs, maybe that will help," Alex reasoned as he lifted her legs and tucked the pillows under her calves. "Better?"

"Better," she admitted begrudgingly, settling back against the pile of pillows. "Hey, just sit down for a second. Relax, okay? You've been running around like a crazy man since Cross took my blood pressure!"

"Give me just a minute."

Jo rolled her eyes before retrieving the bowl of apple slices, munching away as he moved around the loft, his mind set on setting up the television. "What are you going to do if I have to pee?"

Alex paused, obviously confounded. "I didn't think of that," he admitted sheepishly.

"I won't mind if you carry me to the bathroom," his wife giggled. "Such a turn on."

"The bathroom is a turn on?" he smirked. "Hey, whatever does it for ya..."

"You!" she laughed, chunking a pillow at him before he returned to setting up the television. Luckily their tv was sitting on top of an old end table; it'd have been a real bitch if he'd had to move an entire unit. Jo chuckled to herself at the thought of stubborn Alex moving an entire unit rather than letting her move to the couch. "You've totally become one of those crazy dads, you know."

The man paused, looking around. "Damn, I totally have, haven't I?" he laughed, shaking his head. Alex didn't even realize that it was happening-it was just natural for him to do whatever he could to make his pregnant wife comfortable. "I just love you...so I guess I want to do what I can to help."

Jo smiled softly at him as he ducked his head sheepishly and plugged in the disc player. "Thank you."

"No problem." He successfully turned the television on and dusted his hands off. "Anything else? Was the apple enough? There's still a tunafish sandwich in the refrigerator."

"I'm fine!" she assured him and pat the bed beside her. "Wanna see what's on Netflix?"

"Sure...if you're sure you're fine?"

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to kill you!"

Alex kicked his shoes off and sat next to her, putting one arm around her shoulders while the other hand smoothed over her belly. "I don't want anything happening to you...either one of you," he spoke quietly after a few moments of silence.

Jo looked over to him. "I know," she soothed, leaning over and kissing him gently. No matter how annoying he was, little truths like that made it all worth it.


End file.
